Since When?
by plasticineking
Summary: Penny finds that she's in a rather odd relationship...with the last two people she'd ever expect to be in a relationship with. I don't even know, I wrote it, I got it out of my system, it's now yours . Just for fun!


**A/N: This would be my ideal ship in TBBT, so uh, yeah take it. It's just a short (maybe crazy?) drabble about how Penny wasn't aware she was in a relationship with Sheldon and Amy.**

* * *

**Since When!?**

* * *

It was a routine that Penny had grown to love. Every 'Anything can happen-Thursday' her, Sheldon and Amy would go out, sometimes for a meal together. Sometimes a movie that normally (always) tipped more to what Sheldon wanted to see. Those Thursdays soon became every Thursday, changing a schedule should've been hard work for Sheldon, but it seemed to come naturally, and more importantly it seemed to be his choice. She didn't mind, if she worked they'd meet her there and go for a meal somewhere else, Sheldon occasionally grumbling about putting off his food and disrupting his bowel movements, otherwise, that had grown to be the evenings that Penny liked the most. So when she heard Amy refer to it to Leonard as date night, and _that _was why he **couldn't **come with, she almost choked on the air she was breathing.

"_Date _night!?" She squawked, Leonard squinting at her a bit of relief that at least _she _didn't think of it in that way.

"Of course Penny, our date night. Please try and keep up." Amy scolded, Sheldon shaking his head in pitiful agreement.

"I get it. It's** your **date night, but it's not _our_" she did her arm in a circular motion between Sheldon, Amy and herself "date night. Because...because that would imply that _we're _dating." She looked at Leonard pleadingly as if he could offer any help other than to stare right now.

"We knew this day would be coming." Sheldon spoke in a loud whisper to Amy, "Times like this I question why we ever decided to damn ourselves in a relationship with her." Amy nodded, ignoring Penny's 'meep' noise.

"We've listed the pros and cons, and the pros outweigh, these are just one of those con moments that we have to deal with Sheldon. Man up." Amy replied sternly, "Penny, when we invited you out to dinner approximatively five months and three weeks ago, did we or did we not state that 'It's anything can happen-Thursday, and we would like to take you on a date'." Amy questioned Penny, who allowed herself to go through her memories for a moment.

"Well yes, but I thought it was a figure of spe...the pros outweigh the cons really? And Sheldon had something to do with the list?"

"I had _everything _to do with the list." He commented, a tiny smile on his face. She found herself smiling back before shaking her head frowning again, looking from Amy to Sheldon.

"Please, stop with the foreplay, Leonard is still present." Amy commented, shuffling into her seat. "The list is not important, what's important that at no point during our five month plus relationship, did we lie about the state of it."

"Yes but...you've obviously discussed this with Sheldon, _without _me." Penny decided to work with things on whatever oddball terms these were, "When people are in a relationship, all the members of the relationship discuss matters to do with said relationship. **All of them**."

"I didn't think of it like that, drat." Sheldon commented. There was a short pause, "I've been practising this next part in case."

"Is it really time?" Amy smiled, turning to Penny, "We know that you're a woman of a more physical nature, so..." Amy moved out of her seat and walked over to where Penny was sat in the chair next to the couch, leaning down she grasping Penny's face and kissed her, a few seconds later she pulled away, stepped to the side and motioned that it was Sheldon's turn. Penny's eyes grew more wide as Sheldon made his way over, smoothed his clothes down before repeating the act Amy had just preformed, as he pulled back he had a 'not bad' look on his face.

"Okay..." Penny spoke up after a few moments.

"Penny." Leonard spoke up, shocked from the kitchen area, "Sheldon just kissed you."

"So did I!" Amy exclaimed, "What am I? Chopped brain tumour?"

"Penny, we've now bestowed each a kiss to you, are you now ready for our dinner?" Sheldon ignored Amy as he spoke.

"I..." Penny started, looking up at Sheldon then Amy then Leonard before shrugging, "What the hell?" She stood up, moving to the door and opening it, keeping it open for her...dates.

"Penny!" Leonard half shouted.

"Leonard. The previous statement is still in play. It's _our _date night," Sheldon commented as he walked past Penny, Amy following.

"...Bye Leonard... I... I may need you to confirm that what just happened, happened when I come back okay?" Penny looked slightly dazed, before following them out, shutting the door.

There was a large pause as Leonard looked around his apartment, almost hoping for a sign that it was a nightmare.

"What the... There is no chance in hell.. Ah man, I need to go back to therapy."


End file.
